Similar words with the same meaning in English and French
Similar words with the same meaning in English and French At least one meaning is the same. Words with exactly the same spelling *absence f. *absent *accent m. *accident m. *air m. *alphabet m. *angle m. *animal m. *art m. *attention f. *avalanche f. *balance f. *bar m. *bizarre *blond *bus m. *café m. *cage f. *centre m. *certain *chaos m. *compassion f. *concert m. *condition f. *conscience f. *contact m. *content *correct *costume m. *cousin m. *crime m. *crucial *culture f. *cycle m. *danger m. *dessert m. *direct *distance f. *distant *distinct *district m. *double *exact *exception f. *excuse f. *existence f. *explosion f. *film m. *format m. *fortune f. *fruit m. *garage m. *hamster m. *humble *idiot m. *image f. *important *intelligent *large *litre m. *local *long *machine f. *message m. *million m. *minute f. *mission f. *moustache f. *nation f. *nature f. *noble *opinion f. *orange f. *page f. *pigeon m. *place f. *poison m. *police f. *position f. *possible *prison f. *probable *province f. *prudent *public *question f. *race f. *royal *rural *sabotage m. *satisfaction f. *science f. *simple *situation f. *six *social *sport m. *stable *statue f. *strict *style m. *substance f. *surface f. *surprise f. *table f. *taxi m. *temple m. *tennis m. *terrible *test m. *ticket m. *torrent m. *torture f. *total *trace f. *tradition f. *train m. *transport m. *triple *tube m. *tunnel m. *type m. *ultimatum m. *union f. *unique *urgent *usage m. *vacuum m. *vague *vain *vampire m. *vase m. *village m. *violence f. *violent *virus m. *vision f. *volume m. *vote m. *voyage m. *zone f. *zoo m. Ignore diacritics and capitalisation The words have the same spelling if diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *age - âge m. *cable - câble m. *cinema - cinéma m. *demonstration - démonstration f. *desert - désert m. *detail - détail m. *difference - différence f. *different - différent *elephant - éléphant m. *evolution - évolution f. *extreme - extrême *heritage - héritage m. *hotel - hôtel m. *ideal - idéal *illegal - illégal *male - mâle *metre - mètre m. *ocean - océan m. *opera - opéra m. *operation - opération f. *region - région f. *revolution - révolution f. *special - spécial *supreme - suprême *telephone - téléphone m. *temperature - température f. *theatre - théâtre m. *theme - thème m. *zero - zéro Infinitive + r'' French infinitive = English infinitive + ''r. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *change - changer *compare - comparer *continue - continuer *excuse - excuser *propose - proposer *use - user Infinitive + er French infinitive = English infinitive + er. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *accept - accepter *exist - exister *insult - insulter *pay - payer *touch - toucher *visit - visiter + e'' French word = English word + ''e. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *adult - adulte *ball - balle f. *calm - calme *chain - chaîne f. *fraud - fraude f. *group - groupe m. *harp - harpe f. *humid - humide *hymn - hymne m. *lamp - lampe f. *pair - paire f. *period - période f. *plant - plante f. *pyramid - pyramide f. *rest - reste m. *salad - salade f. *sign - signe m. *soup - soupe f. *superb - superbe *symbol - symbole m. *system - système m. *tent - tente f. *text - texte m. *tourism - tourisme m. *tourist - touriste m. and f. Insert one letter Insert one letter to transform the English word into the French word (but not an e'' at the end, see list above). Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *cat - chat ''m. *comparison - comparaison f. *envelope - enveloppe f. *hero - héros m. *human - humain *literature - littérature f. *no - non *paper - papier m. *urban - urbain Remove one letter Remove one letter to transform the English word into the French word. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *access - accès m. *advantage - avantage m. *angel - ange m. *ball - bal m. *complete - complet *cotton - coton m. *destiny - destin m. *hospital - hôpital m. *object - objet m. *one - on *progress - progrès m. *pure - pur *sack - sac m. *sour - sur *sure - sûr *success - succès m. *traffic - trafic m. *universe - univers m. Substitute one letter Substitute one letter to transform the English word into the French word. The words have at least two letters. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *an - un *beauty - beauté f. *circle - cercle m. *common - commun *example - exemple m. *dance - danse f. *idea - idée f. *in - en *park - parc m. *society - société f. Exchange two letters Exchange two neighbouring letters to transform the English word into the French word. Diacritics and capitalisation are ignored. *blue - bleu *center - centre m. *chamber - chambre f. *letter - lettre f. *tender - tendre *tiger - tigre m. Other similar words *colour, color - couleur m. *dance - danser *disaster - désastre m. *finish - finir *grammar - grammaire f. *history - histoire f. *honour, honor - honneur m. *judge - juger *language - langue f. *necessary - nécessaire *participate - participer *person - personne f. *punish - punir *similar - similaire Category:Similar words with the same meaning in different languages